


love the sinner

by let_me_in



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Homophobic Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_me_in/pseuds/let_me_in
Summary: A homophobic pastor comes to campus.





	love the sinner

**Author's Note:**

> just a little fluff piece I came up with inspired by something I witnessed

“NETFLIX AND CHILL KILLS! NETFLIX AND CHILL KILLS!”

Sooyoung couldn’t really understand a lot of what the man was saying, but her American friends told her he was some kind of pastor.

“He’s just saying stuff to piss people off,” one friend said with a shrug. “Just ignore him.”

“I think he’s funny! I wanna stay and watch!” Another friend said.

Sooyoung didn’t have class for another twenty minutes, and she didn’t really want to come that early. “I’ll stay with you,” she said.

The first friend shrugged. “Y’all have fun. I’m going to class.”

Sooyoung and her friend joined the crowd that had formed around the pastor, who had switched topics.

“HOMOSEXUALITY IS A SIN! THE LORD SAID HOMOSEXUALS WILL BURN IN HELL FOR GOING AGAINST HIS WORD!”

Sooyoung tried her best to hide how upset she was. She thought things would be better in the U.S., but there were hateful people here too.

“Hey!” The girl next to her piped up. “I’m gay!”

Sooyoung looked at the girl in amazement. How could she be so brave?

The pastor turned to the outspoken girl. “THERE IS STILL TIME! YOU MUST REPENT! OR YOU WILL BURN IN HELL!”

“But I haven’t sinned!” The girl replied cheerfully, her smile wide. “And The Lord loves all his children!”

At this point, Sooyoung was outright staring. But she wasn’t the only one. Most of the students crowded around were closely following the exchange between this short girl and the angry man.

“THE LORD  _ PUNISHES  _ SINNERS WITH A FIERY VENGEANCE! AND HE WILL PUNISH  _ YOU  _ IF YOU DON’T CHANGE YOUR WAYS!”

The girl shrugged. “If that’s what you think, then that’s your business.  _ I  _ know what the Bible says, and it’s not what you’re saying. Have a nice day!”

With that, the girl turned on her heel and left. Sooyoung hurried to follow her.

“Wait!” She said.

The girl turned and looked at her curiously. “Hi!”

“Hi,” Sooyoung returned. “I’m Sooyoung. I’m…” she dropped her voice to a murmur. “I’m gay too.”

“Oh!” The girl said, delighted. “Nice to meet you, Sooyoung! I’m Jiwoo!”

Sooyoung shook Jiwoo’s hand, feeling a lightening in her chest.

“I thought what you did over there was really brave,” Sooyoung said.

Jiwoo frowned. “He shouldn’t be so mean.” Suddenly, her eyes lit up, and she smiled. “Hey, I have an idea.” She leaned over and whispered it into Sooyoung’s ear. Sooyoung’s eyes widened.

“In front of everybody?” She asked.

“Well,” Jiwoo looked down, suddenly shy. “Only if you're okay with it.”

Sooyoung didn’t really have anything to lose by it, and Jiwoo was  _ really  _ cute...Sooyoung was just scared.

She gulped. “Let’s do it.”

Jiwoo looked up, her expression bright again. “Okay!”

They walked back to the crowd, hand in hand. The crowd parted a bit to let them be back in front of the priest.

“Hey!” Jiwoo called.

The man turned back to them, and Sooyoung tightened her grip on Jiwoo when she saw his expression. Jiwoo gave her hand a light squeeze in return. “YOU! HAVE YOU DECIDED TO REPENT?”

“Nope!” Jiwoo replied cheerfully, and she turned and kissed Sooyoung.

Sooyoung froze for a second, before she managed to kiss Jiwoo back. She’d known it was coming, but it was still so  _ sudden _ , and Jiwoo’s lips were so soft, and her hand rested gently on Sooyoung’s cheek. Sooyoung let go of Jiwoo’s hand so she could wrap both arms around the girl’s waist.

It was only when they broke apart that Sooyoung registered the cheers of the other students and the angry yelling of the man. Sooyoung couldn’t really bring herself to care about any of it, much, when Jiwoo was looking at her with the most  _ beautiful _ eyes, and her waist fit so perfectly in Sooyoung’s arms. Despite how much her ears hurt from all the shouting, Sooyoung was extremely content.

“Let’s get out of here,” Jiwoo said.

Sooyoung nodded, and followed her to a quieter spot of the campus green.

“So, I don’t usually do stuff like that…” Jiwoo said.

“Me neither.”

Jiwoo smiled, and Sooyoung couldn’t help but smile back.

“I gotta get to class, but can I get your number?”

Sooyoung nodded. A minute later, they had each other’s phone numbers.

“It was really nice meeting you, Sooyoung. I can’t wait to see you again!” Jiwoo gave Sooyoung one last peck on the lips before running off.

Sooyoung felt herself blushing. She watched Jiwoo’s retreating form and smiled. She looked forward to seeing Jiwoo again, too.


End file.
